


50 shades of Mistress Luthor

by Tukma



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Butt Slapping, Choking, Corsetry, Danvers sisters sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Leashes, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, Whipping, kryptonite whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: When Mistress Lena is bored she needs to find a playmate to entertain her.  She has regulars and enjoys them both, when she accidentally sends a text to both her playmates she gets a surprise in return.Both Danvers's sisters want to come and Play, will they feel the same when they both arrive, Lena is excited to see.When both arrive and looked equal parts shocked and excited Lena decides that it will be all or nothing, will they both play and satisfy their mistress and each other? or will they leave the way they came never being invited back to the penthouse again?Lena leaves the decision in their hands and waits to see.





	50 shades of Mistress Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> I had a role play partner @XOAlexDanvers and she requested this Fic, unfortunately she no longer is active and I have this fic that I am not sure anyone wants to read.
> 
> After putting up a poll on Twitter it would appear there is a small demand for this kind of fic and I will be posting it.
> 
> It is however not the normal kind of fiction I write and as such please be kind. if you don't want to read about Kara and Alex having sex don't read any further, I wrote it for a friend and after this point it is up to you if you want to continue.

Lena sat in her penthouse, bored and frustrated. She needed some release and was in the mood to play. She knew that Kara would like to have Lena dominate her completely; though she has been Lena’s long-term playmate. Lena had been surprised when after a few too many drinks, Alex had enjoyed it too, it hadn’t been planned but it was enlightening. Over time, Alex has become a regular playmate, too. 

Lena went into the bedroom and pulled out a few items from her closet. Knee high leather stilettos, a red and black corset with buckles and chains. Admittedly, it was a little difficult to get off but look fantastic on her. Joining the corset was a pair of red and black lace French knickers and an assortment of ties, cuffs, paddles, whips and blindfolds. Along with a variety of strap-ons and a chocker, just in case.

Surveying her collection Lena decides that a trip to her favourite store might be needed soon. Dressing and slipping on her silk robe, before adding some red lipstick, she took a photo standing in front of her full-length mirror, whip in hand. She sent the photo to Lena along with the message:

Mistress Lena wants to play. Interested? 

She hit send and waited. 

It wasn’t until there was two beeps back that she realised that she had sent the photo to the Danvers sisters and not just to Kara. Up until now she had always kept the girls a secret from each other but this accident maybe the best mistake she had ever made. Smirking Lena decided that this could be a very interesting evening, indeed. 

Both the Danvers sisters had responded to the message and were apparently on their way over. Lena wondered who would be the first play mate to arrive. She poured herself a drink and settled in for their arrival. The first session with Kara had been during the identity reveal where she had begged Lena to not leave said she would do anything, and she had, Lena had very much enjoyed bringing the girl of steel to her knees. Alex was different, military trained and a leader she took a little longer to beg, but just like all that had crossed mistress Lena’s door she did. The sessions became a test of wills, which would break first who would beg first, Lena was very competitive and Alex was trained for torture, but Lena’s torture was not taught in a book, and Alex eventually succumb to her persuasion.

Not long after, there was a knock at the door. When Lena opened it, she was greeted with not one but both of the Danvers sisters. They stood together, looking very confused about their current situation and to Lena’s delight they were both slack jawed at Lena leaning against the door, dressed in her corset and boots. The silk gown had come unfastened showing off all her curves. Quirking her eyebrow, Lena looked at the two and smiled.

“So the thing is I sent the message to both of you, accidently of course. I was not expecting this, but the premise is the same. Mistress Lena wants to play, and as you arrived together, it both of you or neither of you, your choice.”

Lena turned on her heels and walked back inside. She was intrigued to see what the sisters would decide. Back inside, she poured herself another drink and took a small slip. She could hear that there was some kind of discussion happening in the corridor and was starting to lose patience.

At the door Kara was looking at Alex in disbelief, “Alex what is going on, your sleeping with Lena, you know how I feel about her what are you doing?” 

Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister, “Seriously Kara, you did nothing about it for years and it was a drunken night that turned into more, I really like her, and I wouldn’t have thought that the woman who can’t even say sex without blushing would be visiting the mistress in there”. 

Kara blushed as if on cue and Alex chuckled. “There is a lot that I like you don’t know about Alex, you don’t like hearing about sex stuff with me any more than I do about you, and if I lose Lena because of this I am going to be so angry I may just toss you into space.” 

Alex was pretty sure the reasons were different but the statement was true. “then if this is our last chance how about we just go in there?”

She was idly snapping the whip against her boot, wondering if this night could be a complete bust, so she decide to push things a little.   
“This is the last offer girls, you’re either in or out. You’ve made me wait long enough and you will be punished for it.”

She cracked the whip hard across the leather boot, it stung a little, but the sound echoed around the penthouse. The next sound Lena heard was the door closing. Looking up, she smirked as both of the Danvers sister sheepishly entered her domain. 

Perched on the stool, her outfit on full display, she took another sip from her glass as the sisters watcher her closely. She eyed them for a moment before she stood, beckoning them to follow. As she walked through the penthouse, Lena spoke.

“You will refer to me as Mistress Lena or Mistress only. You will do everything I say with no argument or you will be punished. You will not touch me or each other without my express permission. Oh, and your safe word is Kale, mine as always will be Lillian”

Lena finished as she arrived at the foot of the bed, spinning back to the sister with a raised eyebrow, arms folded across her chest. Other than the obvious discomfort both Danvers sister were beautiful, and looked at Lena with hungry expressions. 

Lena clenched her jaw and stepped forward.  
“Are you ready to play?”  
Both sisters nodded quickly in agreement. Lena cracked the whip in warning, not aiming it at either of them.  
“I said, are you ready to play?”  
This time in unison, they replied.  
“Yes, Mistress.”

Lena smiled, and walked around the sisters, examining her playmates for the evening. Kara was the first to shift under Lena’s intense gaze. Lena smiled again, she knew that Alex wouldn’t as she had stood naked and still for an hour during her last visit. However Lena wanted to push Kara.   
“Did I say you could move? You can now help me survey my play thing by removing her clothes. Do it slowly, I want to watch.”  
Kara didn’t move. Lena slapped her across the ass.  
“Did I stutter?”  
Kara had not been expecting the slap and was surprised by the sting, but it excited her too.   
“No Mistress, I mean, Yes Mistress.”

Kara turned to Alex and slowly unzipped her leather jacket, lowering it off her shoulder to reveal her defined shoulders. She untucked the tank top from her pants, and Kara raised it up over Alex’s hand and dropped it to the floor, with the jacket before quickly unclasping her bra. Kara slid the garment down over Alex’s shoulders and along her arms before adding it to the growing pile of clothes before them. Alex other than moving her arm to aid Kara is removing her clothes, remained still. 

Lena moved closer and tested the flesh on Alex’s shoulder with a firm bite. It was hard enough to cause some pain but not the break the skin. Alex winced, but it morphed into a shiver of pleasure when Lena licked over the spot. Alex could feel the ball of Lena’s piercing sending another shiver down her spine. Lena hand drifted down, giving Alex’s nipple a tweak and spoke in a low tone.

“Very nice, Director, now removed the rest, Supergirl.”  
The response was immediate.  
“Yes, Mistress.”

Once Alex stood naked before Lena, she took another pass around the woman. Alex was striking and Lena couldn’t help leaning forward and nipping at her ear before sucking it into her mouth. 

Alex closed her eyes as the familiar feel of Lena sucking her sensitive ear took over, exciting her further. She remained still as Lena trailed the cat o’nine tails over her exposed breast, around her ribs and down her back. 

Alex was anticipating the strap to hit her ass and braced herself. She loved the way Lena teased her softly before slapping her with the whip, but the blow never came. Instead Lena spoke softly into her ear.  
“It’s not time for fun yet, Director. My other plaything is still dressed, rectify this for me.”  
“Yes, Mistress.”

The delay was maddening but Lena knew that waiting drove both of them crazy. Alex couldn’t show her frustration or Lena would make her wait even longer. Standing in front of Kara, Alex undid her button up, and slid it over her shoulder, pausing to unclasp her bra before slipping them both off, leaving her bare from the waist up. 

Alex felt a crack across her ass, she slowed her movements as excitement rushed through her. Lena hated having her anticipation blocked. Moving her hands to Kara’s pants she unbuttoned them slowly and started to slid them down Kara’s slim legs. She halted when Lena spoke.

“For your disobedience, suck on her nipples. I want to see them standing to attention before you lower her pants another inch.”

Alex paused, looking at Kara, who was flushed red but didn’t shy away from her touch. Alex could feel a new desire rising in her, something she had pushed away for many years. A desire for her sister. 

Lena watched hungrily, wanting to see if her playthings would cross that line. Alex licked her suddenly dry lips and lent in towards Kara’s breast. She paused letting her hot breath wash over Kara’s sensitive bud before drawing the nipple into her mouth, circling her tongue around it until it was erect and diamond hard. 

Looking over at the other nipple, Alex didn’t need to pay it any attention, it was as hard as the one in her mouth. She cast her eyes up to see Kara biting her lip, pupils blown wide at her touch. Arousal flashed across both Danvers sisters faces and intrigued, Lena raised her eyebrow. 

Lena smiled and took the neglected nipple between her fingers, giving it a little squeeze.  
“Nicely done, Director, now remove the pants and shorts.”  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
Once both girls were naked in front of Lena, she looked at Kara.  
“On your knees, Supergirl.”  
“Yes, Mistress.”

Kara’s reply was breathy as she sank to her knees before Lena. Lena smirked grabbing her by the hair and pulled her head back exposing the long column of the super’s throat. Although it didn’t hurt as Lena used only enough force to make Kara feel uncomfortable and submit to her movements.   
“Did I tell you to turn? Did I give you permission to look away?”  
“No, Mistress.”  
“Then on your knees in front of the Director.”

With that Lena threw her to the floor in front of Alex, so Kara now kneeled before her. Knowing Alex well, Lena caught the flash of arousal on her face and knew this was something that she had wanted for a long time. Lena grinned, the Director has thought about Kara before, wanted her. This was going to be more fun that she had anticipated. Not only could she deny the Director her own release, but she could toy with giving her a pleasure that she had only dreamed of. 

“Oh, I see, does my playmate like this idea?”  
Alex blushed and nodded, catching Alex’s left ass cheek with the whip, Lena’s smirk widened.  
“I didn’t hear you.”  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
Lena picked up on the items she had set aside earlier and fastened the chocker collar around Alex’s neck.  
“Tell her you want her.”  
When there wasn’t an immediate response, Lena pulled harshly on the chocker. Coughing a little, Alex spoke with a rough voice.  
“I want you, Supergirl.”

Lena raised an eyebrow and moved closer, biting on Alex’s ear before she said,  
“That’s not who my dirty girl wants, tell the truth Alex. Tell her what you want.”  
A flash of recognition and arousal came across Alex’s face and she looked down at Kara, heat flooding her face.

“I want you to fuck me, Kara.”   
Lena licked the earlobe, still throbbing for her earlier bite.  
“Oh, my good, dirty girl. Show her where you want her. Now, present!”

Alex spread her legs and placed her hands behind her back. Lena took the cuffs off the bed and fastened them around Alex’s wrists tightening them to restrict even the smallest of movements. Alex tested the bonds finding them tights and cutting into her slightly. The pain was delicious, and she couldn’t help the moan that slipped out. 

Lena attached a leash to her collar and moved to sit on the lone chair in the room. Lena completely untied her robe and looked at her playthings. She wanted to watch, watch the Director come undone under the super’s fingers and tongue. 

“Now, Kara, you heard what she said. Fuck her.”  
“Yes, Mistress.”

Kara looked up at her sister wondering if she really wanted her to do this, Alex had never made any inclination to that fact and Kara was not sure if this was something that she was going to be able to do, she flashed a look at Lena who was now sitting in the chair, Lena was clearly aroused and Kara wanted to please her.

Lena watched delighted as Kara brought her lips to Alex’s glistening pussy. Licking from her wet opening all the way up to her clit before sucking lightly on the sensitive bud making Alex hiss. Placing one of her legs onto the bed Lena spread her legs wide, slowing trailing her free hand down into her knickers. Kara could taste Alex’s arousal and hear her heart accelerate as she made contact; it was the last incentive that she needed to allow herself to enjoy this forbidden exchange.

She saw Alex’s eyes drift to watch her; she knew how much Alex like to watch her pleasure herself. She dipped a finger into her pussy and moaned lightly, only to pull it out and place it in her mouth, sucking off the juices. 

Kara continued to lick, nip and suck at Alex’s pussy.  
“How does she taste, Kara?”  
Kara knew she was supposed to look at Lena and answer, but she couldn’t look away from her sister flushed face. Looking directly into Alex’s eyes, she spoke.  
“So good Mistress, can I have more?”

Alex’s eyes darkened at her words and she bit her lip hard to stop herself moaning.  
“Oh, I have two dirty girls. Don’t I? How perfect. Of course, you have more, my pet.”  
With permission, Kara used her fingers to spread Alex open wider as she went back to licking her pussy. Alex was so wet and wanting so Kara obliged with strong lick and quick flicks on her tongue over Alex’s clit. 

Lena slowly traced her own entrance and clit, coping Kara’s movements, teasing Alex with her show as Kara continued her ministrations. Lena tightening the chocker with a small tug on the leash and smiled at Alex. She knew it would restricts Alex’s airflow only exciting her more. 

Lena watched as Alex started to go red in the face and pulled a little more.  
“I think that this is altogether to gentle, Kara. Put 3 fingers in Alex, make it quick and hard.”  
“Yes, Mistress.”

Lena plunged a finger into her own wet cunt as she watched Kara thrust 3 slim fingers deep within Alex, thrusting in and out, while she continued to lick her clit. Lena thrust her own finger in and out, using her thumb to stimulate her throbbing clit. Kara was putting on a good show, and she knew she wasn’t going to last long for this first rounds, but the night was young and there would be time for more later. 

Kara picked up the speed of her fingers, using her super speed to her tongue on Alex’s clit.   
“Bring her to the edge but she doesn’t get to come until I say so. Her orgasm belongs to me.”  
“Yes, Mistress.”

Tightening the chocker even more, Lena watched as Alex struggled to remain standing, her knees trembling as she tried to hold off her orgasm. Lena thrust her own fingers faster, as Kara thrust harder, switching between vibrating her tongue and long, slow licks. She knew that she was using her enhanced hearing to do as she was told, keeping Alex on the edge. 

Watching both women submitting to her desire, Lena knew that she was nearly done. She increased the pressure on her own clit while pulling the chocker tighter still, watching Alex’s hand for any signs that the pressure was becoming too much. Alex would lose consciousness if it wasn’t released soon. Feeling the onset of her own orgasm, Lean shouted,  
“Come for me, now!”

Releasing her hold on the leash as she threw her head back and came, gushing for Alex to see. Alex screamed out “Yes, Mistress,” as she came at Kara’s touch, her voice hoarse from the chocker. 

Kara licked her lips clean of Alex’s cum and smile at the sound of Alex coming so hard. 

Alex trembled with the force of her orgasm, wanting to lap at her mistress’s gushing pussy but unable to even keep herself upright she crashed to her knees, Kara’s hand still buried inside in pulsating cunt. 

Having recovered slightly from her own orgasm, Lena walked over to Alex and thrust her fingers into her mouth for Alex to suck clean.

“Thank you, Mistress” Alex panted before taking the fingers into her mouth, sucking hard.   
Looking at Kara, Alex’s juices all over her mouth and chin, she knew better than to remove them. Lena bent down and kissed Kara tasting Alex on her. Plunging her tongue deep into Kara’s mouth, possessing it, swiping her tongue over Kara’s teeth before sucking her lips into her mouth and biting down.

“Give her your fingers to clean, Kara.”  
“Yes, Mistress.”

Kara withdrew her hand from inside Alex and presented her fingers to Alex. Like she did with Lena’s, Alex sucked them into her mouth, moaning at what her juices mixed with Lena’s tasted like on her tongue. 

Grabbing Alex by the cuffs, Lena pulled her up.  
“On your feet, Director.”  
Struggling to stand, Alex stumbled but responded.  
“Yes, Mistress.”

Lena threw a harness and strap on in front of Kara. Alex hadn’t seen that one before, it was metal and quite large.

“Strap her in, Supergirl. It’s your turn to be fucked.”  
Kara knew what this was for and blushed before biting her lip in excitement. She strapped Alex into the harness, replying “Yes, Mistress. Can I…? Oh, thank you, yes Mistress.”

Her previous release forgotten Alex was wet again thinking about getting to fuck Kara. And the fact that Kara wanted it made it so much hotter, she knew she wouldn’t need to restrain herself. 

Lena turned Alex around, leaving her hands bound as she pushed her into the chair that she had just vacated. Alex landed hard the cuff cutting into her wrists as she tried to reposition herself in the damp chair. 

She could feel her own juices mixing with Lena’s previous release as she watched Lena drop another strap on, to the floor.   
“Remove these wet panties and strap me up, pet.”

Alex watched as Kara slowly removed the French knickers and placed the strap on ready for Lena to step into. Kara made sure that the toy was in place and ready to use before removing her hands.   
“Time for you to take a seat, pet.”

Alex watched as Kara turned and shifted trying to position herself over Alex. Alex shifted in the chair trying to avoid Kara. Lena raised her hand, using the back as she slapped Alex across the face, her head snapping to the side as she tasted blood.

A flash of anger crossed her eyes as shed looked back at Lena.  
“You will not upset my playmate, she gave you what you wanted, my dirty girl. Now, you will sit there and present yourself for her pleasure.”

Alex looked at Kara who was biting her lip looking away, her eyes damp.  
“I’m sorry, Mistress, I can’t do that to her”

Lena raised an eyebrow, and glared at Alex, she turned to wipe the tear from Kara’s cheek and kissed it.

“do you wish to use your safe word and stop this Director, I don’t see your little sister crying out for Kale do you, she is merely crying because you will not give her what she needs, Tell her what you need pet”  
Kara sunk to her knees in front of Alex, slow tears running over her pink cheeks, her eyes looked equal parts hurt and ashamed.

“I don’t mean to disappoint you Alex, this is my favourite game, please play with me, I want you to”

Lena Knelt next to Kara, and brushed away her tears staring at Alex with a raised Eyebrow, she was disappointed in the director and couldn’t stand to see Kara upset like this, she was just about to shout for Lillian, not something she ever thought she would have to do when she saw a change in Alex’s face.

Alex shifted her position again to present the strap on for Kara. Kara smile shyly and lowering herself onto Alex. Lena watched as Kara took the entire length up her ass as she settled on Alex leaning back.

Lena smiled at Kara, and looked at Alex, the anger in her eyes was gone and she was once again become aroused at the thought of fucking her sister.  
“Open wide, my naughty girl.”  
“Yes, Mistress.”

Kara looped her legs over Alex’s spreading herself wide exposing herself to Lena. Lena moved forward and slipped her strap on into Kara’s pussy. The two strap on’s stretching Kara wide, the pain was bearable, although things were defiantly full to capacity. 

Moving herself in and out of Kara, watching as she rose and feel onto Alex’s hard cock in rhythm with her own thrusts, Lena pinched both nipples and pushed Kara further onto Alex. Kara moaned as Lena sped up her thrusts, pounding her hard. Alex could feel Lena slamming into Kara.  
“You like this don’t you, my pet? Tell me how much you want it.”  
“Oh, Mistress, please fuck me harder, faster. I want you deeper, please.”

Smiling Lena increased her speed and thrust harder as the strap on connected with Alex’s clit, rubbing it harder and harder. Alex was moaning, along with Kara, the combination of the moans from both Danvers sisters spurred Lena on. 

Pinching Kara’s nipples harder, Lena squeezed her breasts, making Kara moan harder.  
“Take a bite of the forbidden fruit, Alex. You know you want to.”  
Alex’s eyes flashed with desire.  
“Thank you, Mistress.”  
Alex bit down on Kara’s neck hard, and licked over the spot before doing the same to the other side. 

Lena could see the muscles in Kara’s stomach begin to tense.  
“Not yet pet, Alex isn’t ready.”  
Lena began to push harder and faster, making it more difficult for Kara to hold off, but she watched Alex and her arousal began to build.  
“Ask when you’re ready, Director. Your Mistress may be kind.”  
Continuing the double pounding, Kara was biting her lip, almost drawing blood as Alex finally began to beg.  
“Please, Mistress, can I come now, please, Mistress?”  
Lena smiled. Pushing harder forcing both girls to wait a little longer.  
“Now, my playthings, come together.”

Both Danvers wailed as their orgasms ripped through them, Dual cries of “Yes, Mistress” rang out into the air, tipping Lena over the edge as she crashed down onto the girls, sweating and panting. 

All three were breathing hard as Lena composed herself pulling out of Kara and helping her off Alex.   
Pulling Alex up Lena turned her around to unclasp the cuffs, rubbing her thumbs over Alex’s tender wrists. 

Lena pushed Kara onto the bed and passed some shackles to Alex.  
“Chain her to the bed, I have a surprise for her.”  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
Lena walked out of the room, leaving Alex to tie Kara to the bed. When she returned with a metal box, Kara was tied down and she placed the box on the bedside table.  
Checking the restraints she smiled at Alex.  
“Nicely done, Director.”

Lena walked over and kissed Alex, grabbing her ass pulling her closer.  
Watching Lena kissed Alex, Kara could feel the arousal building inside her again.  
Lena led Alex by the leash to the foot of the bed. Lena stopped when Alex was facing Kara’s pussy, pushing her down to her knees.  
“I want you to watch and tell me when my dirty girl is ready.”  
“Yes, Mistress.”

Moving back to the box Lena opened it and withdraw another cat o’nine tails, but this one had faint green glow. Kara knew what it was instantly, her power draining away and she realised that she could no longer break free.

“Kale oh Rao, Lena, Kale please stop”

Alex didnt move but lightly ran her thumb over Kara’s ankle knowing that Lena would sooth her sister and make sure she was ok. Lena snapped the lid shut and sat down on the bed next to Kara.

“Do you want me to untie you sweet girl, what’s wrong?”  
Lena’s hands were already moving towards the shackles and she was looking into Kara’s eyes with soft concern.  
“no, it’s ok, why do you have Kryptonite Lena what are you going to do to me you know what that stuff does to me”  
Stroking Kara’s face softly, Lena leant forward and kissed her softly.  
“it’s not real, it won’t hurt you, it won’t make you sick, it’s just to take away your strength so you can feel the whip like we talked about, it won’t hurt more than it does for anyone else, you know I wouldn’t hurt you sweet girl, do you trust me?”

Kara nodded and Lena opened the box, Kara felt her powers drain but didn’t feel sick or experience the pain of Kryptonite. Lena took the whip and stroked softly over Kara’s arm,   
“See sweet girl it’s just leather it’s not going to hurt more than what you want it too.”

Kara nodded and after placing a kiss on her forehead Lena stood holding the whip. Trailing the strands across her breasts, Lena watched, she is sure that she had made the kryptonite remove Kara’s powers but not hurt her. 

There were goosebumps trailing over Kara’s breasts and Lena cracked the whip over Kara’s abs. The lash left little red welts as she again trailed the strands across Kara’s skin before cracking it once more.

Kara gasped, the alternating between the tingling trails and the sharp sting of the whip was driving her insane. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Lena cracked the whip over her legs and then trailed it up over her pulsating cunt.

“Is she ready, Director?”  
Lena looked at Alex, and she knew that Kara was more than ready.  
“Yes, Mistress.”

Placing the whip to one side but not covering it Lena straddled Kara. Kara could feel Lena’s wetness pooling on her throbbing abs, stinging the whip marks. Massaging Kara’s breast, Lena leaned in for a kiss, before casting her gaze to Alex.

“Time to feast, Director.”  
Alex’s eyes snapped to Lena for a moment before returning to Kara’s wet pussy.  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
Lena turned back to Kara.  
“Are you ready for your treat, my good girl?”  
Kara’s eyes flashed as Lena murmured the words she loved to hear.  
“Yes, Mistress. Please, I have been waiting.”

Lena positioned herself facing Alex but hovered above Kara’s waiting mouth. Kara moved her head up to take a taste but Lena quickly lifting herself out of reach, causing the super to whine. Lena watched intensely as Alex licked up Kara’s thigh to her core, moaning as she took the first taste of her sister. 

Lena lowered herself again giving Kara full access to her pussy. Kara diving in, her tongue darting in and out of Lena making her gasp. Kara who was normally so gentle and soft was eating Lena with a ferocity Lena had never experienced. She was pushing deeper inside that she had before, and Lena could feel her need. 

Lena smiled to herself as both her playmates seemed to enjoy the strange twists the night had taken, and she couldn’t help but wonder if there would be a possibility for more fun in the future. She slowly began to unbuckled the corset as she rode Kara’s eager tongue.   
“Not to quickly girls, I want us all to come together. Director I think you need to use your skilled fingers on yourself.”  
“Yes, Mistress,” came the muffled response. 

Lena watched in the full-length mirror as Alex slid her hand between her legs. It gave Lena an exquisite view as she unzipped the corset, depositing it on the floor. She began to kneed her own breasts as she watched Alex finger herself as Kara continued to lick and suck her now dripping pussy. 

Kara was grinding into Alex’s mouth and Lena continued to watch as she flicked over her clit, from her vantage point she could see every delicate movement of Alex’s tongue and fingers. 

Kara switched and began to mirror her sister’s movements, clearly translating what she was feeling in her own actions. Lena let out a low, primal sounds as the speed increased in each action. Lena could feel and see all their orgasms approaching, roughly squeezing her breast and rolling her nipple between her fingers, Lena pushed harder onto Kara’s tongue. 

She could feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach, radiating through her body. Scratching her nails over Kara’s abdomen, she locked eyes with the Director. She could she they were almost ready.  
“It’s time, my sweet girls. Now, come for me.”

A final push from their tongues and fingers, had all three women crashing over the apex and crying out. Their joint screams were like a symphony to Lena’s ears and she knew that she was not yet finished. 

After all, she was still to taste her dirty girls and that wasn’t good enough. She watched Alex panting at the foot of the bed, her head resting on Kara’s trembling tights, the aftershocks of their orgasms coursing through them. 

Alex wasn’t ready to go again, but she knew Kara would be as soon as she closed the box, sealing the Kryptonite away. 

Lena leaned over and snapped the lid of the box shut and Kara could feel her strength returning but couldn’t break free. As much as she wanted to touch her Mistress, she knew she wasn’t allowed unless Lena said so.

“Your Mistress wants to play some more, Supergirl. Stay where you are. Director when you’re ready our favourite toy is on the side.”  
Alex gasped out a weak “Yes, Mistress,” and Kara also responded positively. Having pushed Kara into orgasm and orgasm before, Lena knew just how to cause the Kryptonian to come undone repeatedly. 

“You may cum as often as you like pet.” Lena said in a low, gravelling voice.  
“Thank you, Mistress.”  
Lena assumed there would be no need for Kara to tell Alex about the second sensitive spot inside her, it was something that Lena had found accidently, but very much enjoyed. A few small strokes and Kara would practically vibrate, as it produced an almost unbelievable amount of arousal, which Lena loved. 

Positioning herself so that she would be ready for Alex when she had recovering, Lena spread herself wide kneeling before Kara as she dipped her head down taking her first taste of her sweet plaything. There was a sharp intake of breath from both sisters and Lena smirked. 

Lena inserted two fingers into Kara’s slick core, bending them so she was able to rock them back and forth, hitting the spots on the front and rear walls of Kara’s pussy in alternate strokes as she captured her swollen bud in her teeth. She was biting it enough for Kara to really feel it, and flicking her tongue over the protruding nerves. 

Within seconds Kara was screaming, moaning and shaking on the bed, as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. Not allowing her to come down before the next orgasm hit, Alex watched with wide eyes as she could see Kara cumming over and over. The faster the waves came the more Kara screamed, and the quicker her body vibrated.

Alex has no idea what Lena was doing to Kara, but it was the most arousing thing she had ever seen. Supergirl was literally coming undone over and over again, unable to catch a breath between orgasms. 

Alex picked up the dual strap on, inserting the smaller end into herself, before attaching the strap around her thighs and hips. Moving behind Lena, she loved the sight of Lena presenting herself like this, she knew that this was indeed a reward for being a good plaything. It was the only time Lena would allow herself to be penetrated like this. Alex couldn’t help but wonder if this would be the last time, or if maybe all three of them could play again.

Pushing the toy into Lena and settling behind her, she pressed the button to start the slow vibrations that would hit her clit as she thrust into Lena. Alex took long, slow strokes in and out of her Mistress and she could hear the moans escaping her lips.

She watched as she rocked back into her and pushing herself deeper onto Alex. Alex increased her motions as she roughly grabbed hold of Lena’s hips, thrusting deeper and harder. 

The feeling of being taken from behind by Alex as she lapped up the juices from Kara’s pussy was almost enough to have Lena cascading into another orgasm, but she wasn’t going to let that happen. Holding off she continued to pleasure the super as she could feel Alex’s thrusts getting harder and faster into her. 

Lena moaned hard against Kara’s pussy as Alex reached around to stimulate her throbbing clit, circling it with her finger as she continued to thrust. Kara was still crying out, hoarsely now, and Lena knew she was close.  
“Fuck me, Director. Harder! I’m ready!”

Alex smiled and said “Yes, Mistress,” as she increased her speed, slamming into Lena hard. When Lena came, she collapsed onto Kara, who finally stopped moving as the last orgasm washed over her.

Alex has not been instructed to cum yet and was still holding back. Lena looked over her shoulder at Alex.

“You better not have finished, Director.” Lena growled.   
“No, Mistress,” Alex moaned, “Never without permission.”

Lena could see the desperation on Alex’s face, she was close and needed to cum. Lena pulled on the strap on and brought Alex to the ground in front of her. She was not capable of standing any longer and needed to get Alex on the floor. 

Alex lay on her back, panting hard, she knew what Lena had in mind. Removing the strap-on, she lay just in front of her mistress. Not wanting Alex to come down to far, she settled in-between the director’s legs, flicking her tongue over the outer lips and sucking them into her mouth, then moving to the inner folds sucking them, trailing her tongue through the opening that was slick and wanting. 

Finally settling on the pulsating nub of nerves Lena skilfully sucked until she could feel the tensing in Alex’s stomach. Smiling Lena whispered, “cum for me, baby,” as Alex came undone, screaming Lena’s name to the gods. 

“A little help, pet.”

Lena was spent and there was no way she was moving without help. Kara broke free of her bindings and placed Lena on the bed in second. As much as she couldn’t bear the thought that this could be their last time together, she loved Lena and she wanted her to be happy and comfortable. 

She helped Alex onto the bed to recover and lay herself next to Lena. Lying in the middle of both Danvers sisters, each with their head resting on one of her breasts, hands stroking her abdomen, Lena sighed.

She had never been able to choose between then and finally getting both of them together she realised, that she wouldn’t have to choose. Lena kissed both girls on the head.  
“Time to sleep now.”

Neither Kara nor Alex had ever been asked to sleep over before and they looked at each other, smiling, maybe they could both have Lena, and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you got to the end I guess you must have enjoyed it, if you are a hate reader please don't comment. Ok


End file.
